


When You're Alone

by DrOmega101



Series: Kinktober 2019 [16]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Losers Club (IT), Alpha!Bill, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Omega!Richie, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 22:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21063854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrOmega101/pseuds/DrOmega101
Summary: Bill decides to experiment. Richie catches him.





	When You're Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Day 16 -Toys
> 
> Enjoy!

“So, this is what you do when you're alone.”

Bill freezes, still three fingers deep inside himself, looking at Richie with wide eyes. He opens his mouth to say something, but as he moves, his fingers brush against his prostate, and all that comes out is a moan.

“Hey, no need to be embarrassed, babe. I find this quite sexy.”

“Richie…”

“You just keep on working yourself. I’ll be right back.”

Before Bill can say anything, the omega is gone. Without even realizing it, his hand begins to move, lazily thrusting in and out of his lubed hole. A few moments later, Richie reenters the room, carrying a box that Bill is all to familiar with. Richie places it on the bed beside Bill, leaning down to give the alpha a quick kiss on the lips.

“Richie, what are you doing?”

“Figured since you obviously want to experiment, you would maybe want to use one of the various toys we have. Don’t have to if you don’t want to, but I think it’d be sexy. I like you like this.”

“Like what?” 

Richie rolls his eyes at his alpha. “You, like this, spread eagle on the bed with your fingers fucking into yourself. Turns me on babe. I’m already soaking wet, see,” Richie takes Bill’s free hand and leads it to between his legs, where Bill can feel the wet fabric there. 

The alpha can smell it now, the thick arousal that fills the room. Bill has the urge to remove his fingers, flip the omega onto his back, and fuck him until they’re both seeing stars. But that train of thought is interrupted when Richie takes his hand away and begins fishing through the box. He pulls out a smallish dildo, the one Bill knows Richie uses on Stanley on the occasion the Beta is staying with them. 

“I don’t think Stan would mind if we used this,” Richie kisses his alpha once more. He removes Bill’s hand away from his hole, rubbing his own fingers against the alpha instead. Richie thrusts a finger into the knuckle, while they continue to kiss. Bill moans against his mouth.

“Look at you. Already so nice and lubed for me.”

“Richie!” Bill is arching into his touch, spreading his legs wider to give the omega more access. “Please.”

“Well, since you asked so nicely.”

Richie quickly gets the small dildo ready, lining it up, and pushing it in. The sound that his alpha makes sends shivers through Richie’s body. His pace is fast, twisting the to ever so slightly on each inward thrust. Bill hand’s find purchase in Richie’s hair, bring the omega into a heated kiss. 

Bill doesn’t last long after that. He cums, hot spurts making a mess of his chest and bedsheets. Richie breaks the kiss, gently removing the toy and tossing it to the floor. He lies to the side of the alpha, listening to Bill heavy breathing until it finally evens out.

“That was amazing.”

“I never knew you’d like to be fucked like that. Will have to do it more often.”

“Yeah, I would like that. Did you cum?”

Richie shakes his head. “Nope, still wet as a river though. You wanna do something bout that?”

Bill gives him a grin, hand going below the waistband of Richie’s boxers. “I would gladly help with that.”

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone is wondering, Ellie is safe in bed, and is currently 12 months old. 
> 
> My sleep deprived, depressed brain almost forgot to post this.....


End file.
